South Caleblanian Civil War
**Colonel Lian Zheng **Vice Admiral Su Cai *'East Sakhalin:' **Tsar Brutus I Ivanov **Acting Regent Nikolai Ivanov **General Valery Gerasimov |commanders3= |commanders4= |strength1=Unknown, estimated ~25,000 total troops |strength2=~12,650 total troops *12,250 ground forces (UCR 37th National Division, DRSC Armed Forces) *100 ships (South China Sea Squadron) *50 fighter jets and bombers |strength3= |strength4= |losses1=Unknown, estimated ~2,750 *2,750 military losses |losses2=~3260 losses *750 military losses *2510 civilian losses |losses3= |losses4= }}The '''South Caleblanian Civil War', often referred to as the SCCW for short, is a military conflict within the nation of South Caleblan between the ruling (and considered tyrannical) monarchy, led by Queen Lana I, and the democratic protesters, led by Speaker of the House and self-proclaimed President Michael Lone and backed up by the United Chinese Republic. Background Lana's Coup Lana's Coup was a revolution in South Caleblan from 1-3 November 2027 in which Queen Lana I overthrew her husband, King Janet VI. The incident's own backstory was the ineffectual rule of King Janet VI, shown especially by his order to send the entire army to fight a small band of terrorists. The event, of course, started Queen Lana I's reign, but it also destabilised the country and allowed Queen Lana to abuse her powers, and she became dictatorial. Protests before 13 May 2029 Over the year, after Queen Lana reportedly attempted to dissolve Parliament, protesters stormed the streets of the capital Caperny (IRL in Makassar, Sulawesi, Indonesia). The police were ordered to prevent the protesters from storming the Parliament building, and while there were many injuries on both sides, no-one was reported as having died. Aid from the UCR Due to the East Sakhalinsk-South Caleblanian Dispute over the Philippines, and the fact that the United Chinese Republic is more closely allied to East Sakhalin compared to South Caleblan, the UCR initially refused to aid South Caleblan in their struggle. However, starting 8 May 2029, Speaker of the House Michael Lone contacted President Son Ryo-Gan directly and asked him for military aid. By 12 May, President Son agreed, saying that "we are a nation devoted to spreading democracy, and since the South Caleblanian people have long protested the authoritarian rule of Queen Lana I, we will be sending military aid to depose the tyrant." The War Battle of Brookston On 13 May 2029, pro-democracy protesters marched upon the royal palace at Brookston (IRL in Davao, Mindanao, Philippines) and demanded the abdication of Queen Lana. The military responded by telling the protesters to cease and desist, and began pushing the protesters away from the palace, as well as surrounding its courtyard. By this time, Major General Temujin Uge had arrived, and demanded the Monarchist military back away and accept the protesters' demands. They refused, and soon they opened fire on the protesters, killing around 10; Uge responded quickly and told his troops to open fire on the Monarchists, killing over 200 of them and allowing free access to the palace. However, Queen Lana was not there, and thus the conflict had to continue, marking this battle the start of the SCCW by most historians. Operation Ultramarine Afterwards, Major General Temujin Uge and his second-in-command Colonel Qian Hua began clearing out the rest of Mindanao from the Monarchists, beginning with the Battle of Libuganon River (to the north) and the Battle of Santa Cruz (to the south). After that, while Uge's campaign to the north in Compostela Valley was supposed to be continued only by scouting missions, reconnaissance discovered more Monarchist outposts, which led to more battles starting with the Battle of Nabunturan. It continued with the Battle of Monkayo, then the Battle of Trento. Uge faced major resistance at the Battle of Libertidad, but unlike Qian (see below), he was not stopped Meanwhile, Qian's campaign to the south in Soccsksargen began with the Battle of Kulagsing, which was followed by the Battle of Kulagsing and eventually the Battle of Malungon. However, his advance was stopped by Monarchist Major General Solomon Maha, and both sides entered zugzwang. It would only be stopped with an Operation Phoenix Rising force (see below) in the Battle of the Three Rivers; this led to Colonel Qian Hua being captured and the southern expedition stopped. The first part of the Mindanao Campaign was retroactively given the name Operation Ultramarine on 28 May 2028, meaning that all later documents would refer to the campaign as such. Operation Phoenix Rising was extremely destructive, and was internationally detestable since it was an attack on a neutral country.]] forced a retaliation by the UCR known as Operation Moonlight Serenade, which was an aerial bombing of the blockade.]] In response to the campaign, Operation Phoenix Rising was launched - a sudden Monarchist retaliation beginning with the Battle of Basilan Strait. While the UCR-Democratic force won that first battle, the remaining ships had to repair at a safe port, and neutral Iloilo City was chosen. Despite its neutrality, Monarchist forces bombarded it in the Battle of Iloilo City, as well as beginning a counterattack in Brookston with the Battle of Samal. These events led to East Sakhalin officially joining the war, while Colonel Lian Zheng began Operation Moonlight Serenade, an aerial bombing of the blockade in Samal. The latter was successful, with the Monarchists retreating on 26 May, but the same day the Monarchists laid siege on Iloilo International Airport and took it over on 28 May. There have been no further attacks on Panay so far. Operation Phoenix Rising seemed to have ended by the end of May, yet on 3 June, a combined land-naval force attacked Digos City and subsequently attacked Colonel Qian Hua's force in the Battle of the Three Rivers, destroying Operation Verdigris and Democratic control over the south. Karafuto Invasion of East Sakhalin and Hokoan Invasion of Borneo On 5 June 2029, former Sakhalinsk MP of Gifu Tsuchiya Fumimaro - who had been formerly tried for (presumably) illegally declaring that East Sakhalin was part of TSE - declared independence from his fatherland and shortly after declared war on his neighboring nation. His 10,000-man army marched into East Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk, but ES responded by landing a force in the north and by sending a guerilla force to collapse their supply lines. Shortly afterwards, the Yellow Sea Squadron of 10 ships came to aid in the defense of East Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk. After a long and hard siege, on 28 June, the northern landing force flanked the Karafuto invasion, and the mercenaries were defeated, and the war ended with a Sakhalinsk-East Sakhalinsk victory; however, Tsuchiya Fumimaro himself was nowhere to be found. In response, the government of Hokoan allied themselves with the UCR and declared war on the Kingdom of South Caleblan, invading Borneo in an operation termed Operation Mahogany Casket. It ended with the truce on 10 June 2029 with Hokoan having taken over most of Sarawak. The End Treaty of Tacloban City On 10 June, Queen Lana I herself broadcasted a speech saying that the country's economy had been damaged severely because of the war, and that she called for a truce to help alleviate the problem. Both President Son and President Lian agreed, and all military operations ceased. On 16 June, peace talks were held in Tacloban City, and by 20 June, the Treaty of Tacloban City was signed. In it the Kingdom of South Caleblan agreed to recognize the Democratic Republic of South Caleblan as independent, giving it all former Philippine territories; the KSC also agreed to give part of Sarawak to Hokoan. In exchange, they expected $75,000,000 from the UCR to help fund the rehabilitation of the country. International Reactions *'United Europe-Eurasia': In a press release on 4 June 2029, they have announced their recognition of the DRSC over the Monarchy. The next day, with the breakout of war in East Sakhalin, they Category:Wars